


Вызов судьбе

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Сборник драбблов. Расширенная версия фанфика «Последний шанс».





	1. Спасение

Заслышав невдалеке шорох, Локи поднял голову, вглядываясь в знакомое лицо, которое сложно было узнать. Изборожденное морщинами, с отросшей густой бородой... Только глаза остались прежними.  
Силовое поле спало, и Тор шагнул в темницу. Локи встретил брата насмешливой полуухмылкой. Годы были к нему куда менее милосердны. Волосы тронула седина, под глазами залегли глубокие морщины. Худой, сгорбленный, он был уже одной ногой в могиле. Сердце Тора сжалось, когда он увидел брата.  
Он подал ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться, и, стоило Локи сжать его ладонь, дернул на себя и стиснул в объятиях. Маг вздрогнул, но не проронил ни слова.  
Тор вывел его из темницы. Все так же, молча, они шли по дворцу Асгарда. Локи так привык к однообразным стенам своей камеры, что теперь все происходящее казалось похожим на сон. Глядя по сторонам, он не узнавал дворца. Слишком сильно он изменился за это время.  
\- И сотни тысячелетий не прошло прежде, чем ты вспомнил обо мне, - подал голос маг.  
\- Ты много пропустил, - добродушно усмехнулся Тор.  
\- Удивительно, почему же я все пропустил? - проговорил Локи едко и саркастично. - Ах, да... Я же сидел в темнице.  
\- Ты не растерял своего сарказма, брат, - со вздохом заметил громовержец.  
\- А то, - самодовольно ухмыльнулся трикстер. - А вот ты постарел.  
Остановившись, Тор развернулся к брату и, положив руку ему на плечо, притянул к себе. На пару секунд они встретились взглядами.  
\- Ты уже стар, - нахмурившись, серьезно произнес громовержец. - И можешь увидеть мир перед смертью.  
\- О, так ты решил вывести меня из темницы, чтобы я посмотрел на мир прежде, чем сдохнуть? Ну спасибо за такое милосердие, - фыркнул Локи, отворачиваясь.  
\- Я много думал, брат, - выдавил Тор после недолгой паузы.  
\- Ты? Думал? Научился к старости?  
\- Я хочу провести с тобой оставшиеся годы.  
В ответ он снова получил лишь порцию презрения.  
\- Ну спасибо. Хоть остаток дней проведу на свободе. Это компенсирует мою разрушенную жизнь?  
\- Нет. Но прошлое я изменить не могу.  
\- Ты засадил меня в темницу! - продолжал Локи, выплескивая накопившуюся ярость. Впервые за тысячелетия у него появилась возможность все высказать. - Из-за тебя я гнил там до старости, пока ты жил полной жизнью!  
\- Я не заслуживаю прощения, но... Все равно уже ничего не исправить. И скоро мы все равно умрем...  
Оправдания. Что еще он мог сказать теперь? Прав он был или нет - уже не важно. Все давно осталось в прошлом.  
\- И как ты прожил свою жизнь, братец? - поддел новый ехидный вопрос.  
\- Я был царем Асгарда.  
\- А я был узником!  
\- Прости.  
Кроме слов извинений ничего не приходило в голову. Тор всегда был слаб в словесных прериях. Это Локи был острым на язык... Начитанным и умным. А Тор... Тор не мог даже найти слов, чтобы сказать о своих чувствах.  
\- Уже ничего не исправить, - хмуро заметил маг. - Но хотя бы последние годы было бы неплохо прожить не в темнице...  
Воспряв духом и обретя надежду на прощение, громовержец взял брата за руку. Она оказалась холодной, узкой и костлявой. Синие венки были отчетливо заметны под бледной кожей. Тор бережно прижал ее к своему сердцу.


	2. Любовь

Тор принес брата на остров, стоящий обособленно от царства. Чтобы никто больше не мешал им быть наедине. Ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-то снова тревожил их покой. В Асгарде правили его потомки, и Тор мог полностью посвятить себя заботе о брате, не переживая ни о чем другом.  
Он испытывал огромное чувство вины за то, что прожил нормальную, обычную жизнь. Что правил, женился, заводил детей. Жил, не зная бед и горестей, словно ничего не произошло. Он неустанно просил прощения, не готовый пока быть прощенным.  
Локи наслаждался свободой.  
Лежа на траве, он смотрел в голубое небо на проплывающие мимо неторопливые облака. Вдыхал свежий воздух, наслаждался ласками ветра. Для счастья теперь нужно было так мало.  
\- Я давно не видел небо, - усмехнулся маг, заметив Тора, примостившегося невдалеке.  
\- Прости, - в сотый раз выпалил громовержец.  
\- Благодаря тебе я увидел его. Не думал, что я когда-нибудь в этой жизни снова увижу небо.  
Тор прилег рядом с братом и взял его за руку, переплетя пальцы с тонкими и костлявыми пальцами Локи.  
\- У тебя глаза все такие же озорные и хитрые, - улыбнулся он, с нежностью глядя на него.  
\- А у тебя такие же открытые и простодушные.  
В глазах Тора отражалось небо. Сливалось с их синевой. Растворялось в ней. Локи неотрывно смотрел в них, читая на дне всеобъемлющую нежность.  
\- Теперь между нами больше не стоит трон, - шепнул громовержец, придвигаясь ближе. - Мы можем делать, что хотим.  
\- Только я так и остался на всю жизнь всеми презираемым ничтожеством...  
\- Вокруг нас больше никого нет.  
Прижавшись к брату вплотную, Локи прикрыл глаза, растягивая в усмешке тонкие губы.  
\- В таком случае, братик, ты должен любить меня так, чтобы компенсировать мне отсутствие любви, которое я чувствовал всю жизнь.  
Улыбнувшись в ответ, Тор коснулся его волос, запуская в них пальцы. Может, и правда, это было лучше слов?..  
Поцелуи касались каждого сантиметра кожи. Шеи, груди, рук, живота... Это тело было старым и немощным. Но принадлежало тому, кого он так любил. Это не было неистовой страстью. Это было заботой, нежностью и теплом.  
\- Ну спасибо, - усмехнулся Локи, прильнув к Тору после того, как все закончилось. - Хоть умру не девственником.  
\- Ты девственник? - ошарашенно переспросил громовержец.  
\- Уже нет.  
На миг Тор потерял дар речи. Значит, брат даже не ведал любовных ласк?..  
\- Прости, - выпалил он, в который раз прося прощения.  
\- За что?  
\- Что ты так прожил свою жизнь...  
\- Уже ничего не изменить, - пожал плечами Локи.  
Тор стиснул его в крепких объятиях. Как бы то ни было, теперь он готов был сделать все, чтобы видеть брата счастливым. Чтобы дать ему шанс вкусить то, чего он все эти годы был лишен.


	3. Магия

\- Где ты был? - спросил Локи, заметив подходящего к нему брата. Примостившись на веранде, он читал книгу, наслаждаясь свежим воздухом.  
Тор загадочно улыбнулся, пряча что-то за спиной.  
\- Я тебе подарок принес, - сообщил он, демонстрируя красивую деревянную шкатулку с резными узорами на крышке.  
Локи с интересом принял шкатулку из рук брата и открыл ее, обнаружив внутри браслеты с выточенными на них рунами.  
\- Я тебе хотел сделать приятное... - смущенно проговорил Тор, почесывая в затылке. - Спросил у одной магини, что тебе подарить, она мне вот это дала... Я же сам в магии ничего не понимаю...  
Взяв браслеты, Локи принялся вертеть их в руках, тщательно осматривая. Далеко не все руны были ему знакомы.  
\- Наверное, на старости я уже что-то о магии забыл, - вздохнул он.  
\- Ты давно не колдовал?  
\- А зачем мне колдовать в тюрьме? И что мне там колдовать?  
\- А чем ты занимался в тюрьме?  
\- Книжки читал. Но последнее время я даже в руки не брал книги по магии...  
\- Наколдуй что-нибудь, - попросил Тор, обняв брата со спины. - Что-нибудь красивое.  
Сосредоточившись, Локи прикрыл глаза и возвел ладонь над землей. Сквозь нее пробился маленький цветок на тоненьком стебельке и за мгновение увял. Тор поцеловал расстроенного брата в щеку, попытавшись утешить.  
\- Видимо, я совсем свои навыки растерял, - вздохнул тот. - Но если ты принесешь мне книги по магии, может быть я и вспомню что-нибудь...  
После того, как Локи подучился магии, вспомнив давно забытые заклинания, у него начало получаться. Сил на старости лет осталось мало, но постоянные тренировки помогли сконцентрировать их и направить в магию. К тому же, силу заметно увеличивали подаренные Тором браслеты.  
Громовержец каждый день наблюдал за тренировками брата, радуясь его успехам. Локи словно расцветал, когда занимался магией. Из мрачно-саркастичного старика, не ждущего ничего, кроме смерти, он по капле становился жизнерадостным и веселым, хитрым и озорным, как в молодости. Тору часто доставалось от его магических шуточек, но он совсем не сердился из-за этого.  
С улыбкой глядя на сосредоточенного брата, бормочущего заклинания, он подошел и обнял его сзади, зарываясь лицом в белоснежные волосы.  
\- Старый извращенец, - усмехнулся Локи, чувствуя, как большие нежные руки брата ласково тискают его хрупкое тело.  
\- Я задолжал тебе много любви, - напомнил Тор.  
\- Да-да, - улыбнулся маг, обнимая его в ответ и целуя.  
Громовержец уложил его на траву и принялся ласкать. Прикрыв глаза, Локи тонул в нежности, ощущая на шее яркие поцелуи, от которых все внутри содрогалось, а по телу растекалась сладкая истома. Его любили. Его ласкали...  
\- Локи, - шепнул Тор, склонившись к его ушку. - Ты можешь создать иллюзию, что мы снова молодые?  
\- Что, старикашку неприятно трахать?  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты так думал...  
\- Да я шучу, - усмехнулся маг, выполняя его просьбу.  
Тор облегченно улыбнулся, радуясь, что не задел брата своими словами. Он больше ни за что не хотел сделать ему больно, даже не нарочно.  
Локи стонал и выгибался под ним, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. Молодой, красивый Локи. Гибкий как змея, хрупкий и податливый. Нежный и ласковый, любящий и теплый. Хоть на мгновения можно было забыть о невыносимом чувстве вины, видя перед собой ложное лицо.  
Маг не выдержал долго. Иллюзия развеялась спустя пару минут, и перед Тором вновь оказалось лицо, изборожденное морщинами и болью.  
\- Это было здорово... - шепнул громовержец, прижимая к себе любимого брата. - Как будто мы вернулись в прошлое... Как будто ничего этого не было...  
Локи уткнулся ему в плечо, позволяя гладить себя по спутанным седым волосам. Губы Тора касались его костлявых пальцев, согревая их. За всю жизнь трикстеру не было так приятно.  
\- У меня было ужасное детство, несчастная молодость и невыносимая зрелость. Зато теперь наступила счастливая старость, - улыбнулся он, приоткрывая глаза.  
Тор смотрел на него очень виновато.  
\- Все хорошо, - успокоил Локи, касаясь ладонью его щеки. - Теперь все хорошо.


	4. Память

\- Ты уже не тот, что раньше, - усмехнулся Тор, прижимая к себе ослабевшего после бурного секса брата.  
\- Ты тоже, - не остался в долгу Локи.  
Удобно примостив голову на плече у брата, он зарылся лицом в его волосы, восстанавливая сбивающееся дыхание. Можно подумать, Тор мог сравнить, каким он был раньше.  
\- Интересно, а папа с мамой трахались в нашем возрасте? - между тем продолжал свои размышления громовержец.  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Локи, не удержавшись от смущенного хихиканья.  
Тор басовито заржал, тиская его за тощую задницу.  
\- Я буду тебя трахать, пока у меня член не отвалится! - самоуверенно заявил он.  
\- Договорились, - поддержал маг, прижимаясь к нему. - Главное, чтобы вставать не перестал.  
\- Ты меня недооцениваешь! - возмутился Тор.  
Усмехнувшись, Локи прильнул к нему, позволяя тискать себя и ласкать. Секса ему больше не хотелось, но от ласк было хорошо и приятно.  
\- А задница у тебя стремная, - заметил громовержец, проходясь по ней здоровенной ручищей.  
\- Это еще почему? - обиженно насупился маг.  
\- Потому что ты старый и сморщенный.  
Локи возмущенно засопел. Тор оглушил его раскатистым смехом.  
\- Ну правильно, жил довольный как царь! - с обидой воскликнул маг. - А я так в тюрьме сидел! Если бы ты меня не засадил в тюрьму, я выглядел бы сейчас как ты... Не был бы таким старым и страшным...  
\- Ну прости, - вздохнул Тор, осознав, что ляпнул лишнего. - Я не хотел тебе об этом напоминать...  
Крепко обняв брата, он прижал его к себе и принялся гладить по волосам. На самом деле ему было совсем не важно, как он выглядит. Было стыдно за то, что он, как в детстве, подшутил слишком жестоко. Не понял, что сделал брату больно. Снова...  
\- Я хотел кое о чем у тебя спросить... - шепнул Тор ему на ушко, сжимая в руках узкие костлявые ладони. - Ты не переживаешь из-за того, что в памяти всех останешься преступником? Что все будут помнить тебя как бога зла и неудачника, поверженного мной?  
Локи вздрогнул и ответил не сразу.  
\- А ты? - задал он ответный вопрос, заглядывая брату в глаза. - Кем ты меня будешь помнить?  
\- Я не буду тебя помнить. Я умру с тобой, - простодушно сообщил Тор.  
\- Кем ты будешь меня помнить остаток своих дней?  
\- Своим братом. И любовником.  
\- Это самое важное, - улыбнулся Локи, целуя его.  
Тор ответил, вложив в поцелуй всю свою любовь и нежность. Он все еще чувствовал себя виноватым.  
\- Меня будут прославлять, а тебя ненавидеть...  
\- Главное, что ты будешь любить меня. Я многое понял, пока сидел в темнице. У меня было время подумать.  
\- А я совсем не поумнел, - вздохнул громовержец.  
\- Я бы удивился, если бы ты поумнел, - усмехнулся Локи, игриво щелкая его по носу.  
\- Ты все такой же вредный озорной мальчишка, - пробурчал Тор, обиженно насупившись.  
Маг гордо вздернул подбородок.  
\- Да, я совсем не изменился.  
\- Я тоже, - усмехнулся Тор, садясь на кровати и с хитрецой глядя на брата. - Пошли делать глупости.  
Локи не раздумывая согласился.  
Тор притащил его к древу жизни. Огромному, могучему, величественному. И, выудив из кармана складной нож, вырезал на его стволе их инициалы в сердечке. Локи созерцал это со скорбным выражением, поджав тонкие губы и мысленно прикладывая ладонь к лицу.  
\- Бука, - усмехнулся громовержец, обнимая сердитого брата. - Теперь все будут знать, как я тебя люблю.  
Маг все же улыбнулся, прижавшись к нему, и даже добавил магией живописные завитушки к сердечку с их именами. Тор засмеялся, крепко целуя его в щеку. В его объятиях было так тепло и спокойно. Даже приближение смерти не так остро ощущалось, когда Локи обнимали эти сильные руки.  
\- Пошли еще что-нибудь глупое сделаем, - предложил Тор, хитро подмигивая.  
\- Пошли, - без раздумий согласился маг. - Я давно не пакостил.  
И тут же получил от брата смачный шлепок по заднице.  
\- Эй! - возмутился Локи, потирая ушибленное место.  
Тор весело засмеялся.  
\- Ах ты! Ну, держись! - пригрозил маг, начав шептать заклинание.  
Спустя секунду на голове громовержца красовались кошачьи ушки, а из-под мантии пробивался пушистый хвост.  
\- Сейчас получишь у меня! - взревел Тор, бросаясь вслед за убегающим, коварно хохочущим Локи.  
Брата он догнал очень быстро и, настигнув, повалил на траву. Тот завизжал и принялся отбиваться.  
\- А ну убери это! - прорычал громовержец, нависнув над ним и прижав его запястья к земле.  
\- Но ты так мило с этим смотришься, - возразил маг, строя невинные глазки и пытаясь сдержать рвущийся наружу смех.  
\- Я суровый! - возмущенно воскликнул Тор, не купившись его показную невинность.  
Локи больше не мог сдерживать хохота. От бессилия брат не нашел ничего лучше, чем снова шлепнуть его по заднице.  
\- Ну ладно, ладно! - согласился Локи, убирая следы своей магии. - Но все равно ты с ними был такой милый!  
Он вдруг закашлялся, и Тор с испугом отпрянул.  
\- Что с тобой? - обеспокоенно спросил он.  
\- Мое здоровье послабее твоего, - пояснил маг. - Особенно сейчас.  
Брат подхватил его на руки и отнес в дом. Положив на кровать, заботливо укрыл одеялом и примостился рядом, поглаживая по волосам. Локи довольно улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза и наслаждаясь теплотой и нежностью.  
\- А ты от секса не развалишься? - обескуражил его внезапный вопрос.  
\- Нет, - засмеялся маг.  
\- Точно?  
\- Я старик, а не труп.  
\- Но ты такой слабый... Я боюсь тебя поранить...  
\- До этого же не боялся. И все было в порядке.  
\- Ну ты все равно пока отдыхай лежи, - вздохнул Тор и поцеловал его в лоб. - А я тебе чаю заварю.  
\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Локи, доверчиво глядя на брата.  
Тот вскоре принес ему вкусный травяной чай. Маг пил, прячась за кружкой и поглядывая на Тора. В его взгляде были нежность и забота. В молодости Локи часто притворялся беспомощным и слабым, чтобы вызвать жалость и получить желаемое. Однажды ему удалось ранить Тора, когда тот повелся на его уловки и искренне предлагал свою помощь. Прошли тысячелетия, все изменилось. Они никогда не говорили о прошлом. Старались забыть, будто его и не было. Но оба таили в своих сердцах ноющее чувство вины и благодарности. За то, что все же смогли друг друга простить.


	5. Секс

\- Тише, - шепнул Тор на ушко сонному Локи, заключая его в свои могучие объятия. Тот беспокойно завозился, не понимая, зачем его разбудили. - Тихо, мой хороший.  
Одарив брата коротким поцелуем в шею, громовержец прижал его к себе и переплел их ноги, крепко зафиксировав мага в таком положении. А потом, мягко раздвинув дряблые ягодицы, медленно вошел в податливое тело. Локи ахнул и шумно вздохнул, комкая простыни. Тор не двигался, наслаждаясь ощущением обволакивающей теплоты. Только ласково гладил брата и целовал, отодвинув с шеи седые волосы.  
\- Ты снаружи холодный и вредный, а внутри такой теплый, горячий и мягонький, - жарко шепнул он Локи на ушко.  
Тот вздрогнул, чувствуя, как к животу подступает горячий ком. Прикусив губу и прикрыв глаза от смеси стыда и наслаждения, он сжался так сильно, как только смог, тесно обнимая собой член брата. Тор зарычал, обхватывая его за талию и принимаясь быстро и грубо двигаться. Локи громко стонал и кусал подушку. От резких движений внутри порой проскальзывала острая боль, но маг быстро приходил в себя, купаясь в сумасшедшем блаженстве. Пусть он был старой развалиной, он тоже мог получать удовольствие.  
Он кончил намного раньше Тора, но позволил ему истязать свое хрупкое тело до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, как тот обмяк и уткнулся ему в волосы, восстанавливая тяжелое дыхание. Из Локи он так и не вышел.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - шепнул он, не выпуская брата из объятий.  
\- И я тебя, - улыбнулся маг, накрывая рукой его широкую ладонь.  
Говорить Тору о ноющей боли в заднице не хотелось. Узнай брат, что неосторожными движениями причинил ему боль, он вообще перестанет его трахать. Но от секса на пару дней все же стоило воздержаться.  
\- Я рад, что у тебя на меня встает, - усмехнулся трикстер, отстраняя от себя брата и морщась от боли, когда его член выскользнул наружу.  
\- Я рад, что у меня вообще встает, - басовито расхохотался Тор, сжимая его в объятиях. - Локи, ты такой милый.  
\- Ты меня ни с кем не перепутал? - насмешливо вымолвил трикстер, приподнимая бровь.  
Брат потискал его в объятиях и потерся щекой о бледное острое лицо.  
\- Мой котенок, - ласково засюсюкал он, покрывая его скулы поцелуями. - Ты мой хороший, ты мой миленький.  
«Да что за напасть такая», - со вздохом подумал Локи. Тор и правда тискал его, как котенка.  
\- В тебе что, ребенок на старости лет проснулся? - раздраженно возмутился маг, отбиваясь. Но брат был сильнее.  
\- Просто мне так хочется тебя обнимать и тискать, - улыбнулся он, еще крепче зажимая Локи в объятиях. - Тебя же столько лет никто не обнимал.  
\- Задушишь, - прохрипел трикстер, и только эти слова заставили Тора разомкнуть объятия.  
Локи тут же отодвинулся подальше, проверяя, не сломаны ли ребра. Порой брат реально перебарщивал с заботой. Не нарочно, конечно, но от этого урон не становился менее удручающим.  
\- Тупой громила, - проворчал трикстер, сердито закутываясь в одеяло. - Раздавить меня своей огромной тушей решил?  
\- Да ладно тебе, - произнес громовержец немного виновато и осторожно, бережно погладил Локи по волосам.  
\- Будешь три дня без секса, - заявил тот, довольный тем, что нашел благовидный предлог для того, чтобы отказывать и ничего не объяснять. Что-то, а обижаться и манипулировать маг умел мастерски. - Будет время подумать над своим поведением.  
\- Ну я же не хотел, - заныл Тор, расстроенный его обидой. - Ну прости, я буду осторожно. Я умею быть нежным, правда! Дай докажу!  
\- Нет! - категорично отрезал Локи, безжалостно шлепая по потянувшимся к нему рукам. - Я не железный, я и развалиться от твоих милостей могу.  
Огорченно вздохнув, громовержец выбрался из постели и поплелся восвояси, отвергнутый братом. Часом позже он принес ему завтрак и, заметив, что Локи так и не вставал, сильно забеспокоился.  
\- Я просто решил подольше поваляться в постели, - отмахнулся от него маг. - Зачем мне вставать, если ты можешь принести мне все, что я попрошу?  
\- Но раньше ты всегда занимался магией перед завтраком, - возразил Тор. - В саду, среди деревьев и цветов. Ты раньше никогда не оставался в постели так долго.  
Локи тяжело вздохнул, прикрыв рукой лицо. Молодого Тора обманывать было куда легче. То ли Тор поумнел, то ли трикстер просто растерял сноровку... Размышлять об этом сейчас не было никакого желания.  
\- Я не могу встать, - признался маг, заглянув брату в глаза. - Мне больно. Ты меня так отымел, что я наверно еще пару дней встать не смогу.  
Громовержец изменился в лице. Помрачнел, нахмурился, сжал кулаки и отвел взгляд. Дотянувшись до его руки, Локи прижал ее к своему сердцу.  
\- Все хорошо, Тор, - тихо проговорил он. - Правда, все хорошо. Я скоро поправлюсь. Просто не трогай меня пару дней. И принеси мне книг побольше.  
Не говоря ни слова, громовержец обнял брата, бережно, но крепко прижимая его к себе. Локи чуть улыбнулся, погладив его по волосам.  
\- Вот не упустил бы свое в молодости - успел бы меня потрахать, когда я не был еще такой развалиной, - усмехнулся он.  
И вдруг ощутил, как плечи Тора слабо дрожат, а по щекам его стекают крупные слезы. Вздрогнув, Локи сильнее прижался к брату, баюкая его голову у себя на груди. Нашел же время для шуток...  
\- Прости, - выдавил Тор, крепче обнимая его. - Прости...  
Уткнувшись брату в макушку, Локи гладил его, пытаясь утешить. Он чувствовал себя совершенно растерянным. Обычно извинения Тора приносили ему удовольствие. Сейчас же хотелось, чтобы он поскорее затих и успокоился. Чтобы все снова стало хорошо.


	6. Сны

Разбуженный поцелуем в лоб, Локи нехотя открыл глаза и узрел перед собой виноватое лицо брата. Усмехнувшись, он поймал его за бороду и поцеловал, притянув к себе. Борода у Тора была густая и довольно длинная, чтобы за нее можно было ухватиться. В молодости Локи очень этого не хватало.  
\- Ну не дразни, - выдохнул громовержец, когда брат дотронулся до его напряженного члена.  
Трикстер искренне удивлялся, как Тору может хотеться секса так часто. Вчера ему пришлось терпеть целый день, и сейчас он был уже на пределе.  
\- Старый извращенец, - усмехнулся он, чмокая его в щеку. - Принеси мои магические браслеты.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Увидишь. Это сюрприз.  
Недоверчиво покосившись на хитрую усмешку брата, Тор все же принес ему браслеты.  
\- Не иначе как опять какую-то пакость задумал, - проворчал он, плюхаясь обратно в кровать.  
\- Иди сюда, - озорно улыбнулся Локи, прошептав заклинание.  
Перед ожидающим подвоха Тором тотчас материализовалась иллюзия. Молодой Локи кротко смотрел на него из-под длинных ресниц, стыдливо прикрываясь руками и раздвинув тонкие ножки. И этот Локи был... в образе йотуна. Это заводило не меньше, чем покорный, смущенный вид.  
Когда брат поднес к припухшим губкам указательный палец и чуть куснул его, поднимая на Тора большие зеленые глаза, громовержцу сорвало крышу. Он набросился на созданную магом иллюзию и истязал ее так долго и неистово, насколько хватило сил. Он чувствовал, как тепло внутри иллюзорного Локи, как он выгибается, сжимаясь внутри, и стонет от удовольствия. Чувствовал приятный сладковатый вкус его спермы на губах. Он напоминал мороженое.  
Вдоволь наигравшись, Тор без сил повалился на кровать и блаженно закрыл глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям. Иллюзия растворилась в воздухе, и настоящий Локи обнял его, кладя голову ему на грудь.  
\- Ну выдумщик, - фыркнул громовержец, запуская пальцы ему в волосы. - Додумался же.  
\- Вот видишь, я не только пакости выдумывать способен.  
\- Хитрющий братик, - усмехнулся Тор, потискав его. Перекатившись на бок, он заглянул брату в глаза и с любовью погладил его по впалой щеке. - Это было здорово, но... Я хочу видеть тебя настоящего. Не прячься от меня за иллюзиями. Я знаю, ты делаешь это, потому что не уверен в себе. Потому что думаешь, что ты чем-то мне обязан. Что тебя невозможно любить таким, какой ты есть.  
\- Ты стал таким проницательным, - мрачно хмыкнул Локи, отворачиваясь. - Когда у тебя не было мозгов, я ощущал над тобой хоть какое-то превосходство.  
\- Мы больше не соперники, брат, - с затаенной болью шепнул Тор, крепко обнимая его. - Нам больше не надо воевать за трон или за внимание отца... Мы остались только вдвоем. Я хочу быть с тобой, а не с иллюзиями. Хочу делать тебя счастливым, а не растрачивать твои силы на магию, которой ты будешь меня ублажать. Я люблю тебя, Локи.  
Маг не ответил, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Разве не этих слов он ждал от брата всю жизнь?..

Утомившись от бурной и долгой страсти, Тор быстро уснул. Локи и сам был бы не прочь прикорнуть, но раскатистый храп громовержца мешал это сделать. Поэтому он просто прижался к его спине и обхватил за пояс, утыкаясь лицом в растрепавшиеся волосы и прикрывая глаза. Тор что-то бубнил во сне, но слов было не разобрать. До тех пор, пока он довольно отчетливо не произнес:  
\- Локи...  
Маг навострил уши, прислушиваясь.  
\- Локи... - продолжал бормотать громовержец. - Локи...  
\- Я здесь, - тихо шепнул трикстер, успокаивая его нежным поглаживанием.  
\- Локи... - не унимался Тор, и вдруг явственно рявкнул сквозь сон: - Локи, поставь салат, зараза!  
Маг засмеялся так громко, что разбудил непутевого брата. Проснувшись, тот сонно заморгал, не понимая, что происходит.  
\- Ты че ржешь? - наконец спросил он, насупившись. - Разбудил меня тут своим ржанием!  
\- Ты мне... ахахахаха... вообще спать не даешь! - выдавил Локи сквозь смех.  
\- Да че ты ржешь-то?!  
\- Ты во сне разговариваешь!  
\- И что я такого ржачного сказал, что ты аж от смеха сейчас треснешь?  
\- Ты сказал: «Локи, поставь салат, зараза!» Что тебе такое снилось?  
\- Не помню я, что мне снилось! - пробурчал Тор и отвернулся. Локи успел заметить, как он покраснел. - Вали на улицу ржать, спать мешаешь!  
\- Иди поешь! Чтобы мне не мешать! - заявил маг.  
\- Да прекрати ты ржать как конь! - не вытерпел громовержец.  
\- Ладно-ладно, - примирительно согласился Локи. Вытерев выступившие от смеха слезы и глубоко вздохнув, он поцеловал надутого брата в щеку. - Бедный голодный братик. Даже во сне салаты снятся.  
Отмахнувшись от насмешки, Тор отвернулся к стене и возмущенно дернул на себя одеяло. На этот раз он долго не мог заснуть, хотя Локи уснул почти сразу. Решив больше не мешать брату, громовержец ушел спать в гамак в саду. Локи позвал его назад спустя несколько минут.  
\- Не уходи, - попросил он, прижавшись к Тору и погрузившись в его теплые объятия.  
\- Тебе приснился кошмар? - ласково спросил громовержец, поглаживая мага по волосам.  
\- Мне снилось, будто я снова в плену у читаури...  
\- А что они с тобой делали?  
Локи содрогнулся и поморщился, ничего не ответив. Тор тяжело вздохнул, целуя его в макушку.  
\- Почему тебе до сих пор снится прошлое?  
\- Не знаю. Прошлое часто мучает меня в кошмарах... Даже теперь, когда все хорошо...  
\- Но это было так давно... Целую вечность назад...  
\- Видимо, это прочно отложилось в воспоминаниях... Еще мне детство иногда снится...  
\- Ты столько лет провел в темнице... У тебя и не было ничего, кроме детства и пыток читаури...  
\- Ну и попыток захватить мир, - слабо усмехнулся трикстер.  
\- Как ты с ума не сошел от скуки и однообразия? - удивленно спросил Тор, поражаясь его терпению и стойкости.  
\- Не знаю. Книжки читал в тюрьме... В детстве находил, чем развлечься. А попытки захватить мир скучать не дадут...  
\- А сейчас ты уже не хочешь мир?  
\- Нет, - твердо заявил Локи. - Я только тебя хочу.  
Вздохнув, Тор крепче прижал его к себе. Когда-то ему казалось, что это холодное сердце нельзя согреть. Что оно навсегда останется льдом.  
\- А чего бы ты хотел, будь у тебя возможность вернуться назад в прошлое? - тихо шепнул он, склонившись у брата над ухом.  
И получил такой же тихий ответ:  
\- Хотел бы, чтобы у нас раньше стало так, как сейчас.


	7. Понимание

Проснувшись этим утром и не обнаружив Тора в постели, Локи пару раз окликнул его. Никто не отзывался. Спустив ноги с кровати и нашарив на полу свои сапоги, трикстер обулся и, накинув на плечи узорчатый кафтан, вышел из дома, на ходу застегивась. Как и в молодости, одежда его была достаточно нарядной и сложной. Тора всегда бесило то, что ее приходилось слишком долго снимать. Порой Локи ходил в штанах и простой рубахе, но тогда Тор переживал по другой причине - если брату не хотелось приодеться, чтобы снова чувствовать себя красивым, это значило, что что-то гнетет и терзает его.  
Выйдя в сад, Локи застал там Тора, увлеченно ковыряющегося в земле.  
\- Ты что делаешь? - недоуменно поинтересовался он.  
\- Я хотел тебе цветочки посадить, - улыбнулся громовержец, оборачиваясь.  
\- Романтик, - усмехнулся маг.  
Тор притянул его к себе и крепко поцеловал.  
\- Ты такой тощий, - заметил он, потискав брата за худые бока. - Тебя надо откармливать.  
\- Откармливай, - милостиво разрешил Локи.  
Готовил всегда Тор. Пытаясь заботиться о брате, он всегда делал все сам. От приготовленного им обычно оставалось больше половины. Для громовержца не было проблемой с аппетитом умять остатки обеда, но он всерьез беспокоился о Локи. По меркам Тора тот ел слишком мало.  
Потрепав брата за впалые щеки, громовержец стиснул его в объятиях и поцеловал в лоб.  
\- Ты такой милый. И хрупкий. Как девочка.  
\- А ты большой и мускулистый болван, - тут же отреагировал маг.  
Тор засмеялся и потрепал его по волосам.  
\- Ты даже сейчас на это обижаешься. Извини, я не хотел.  
\- Ты ведешь себя иначе, - заметил Локи, прижимаясь к брату. - Раньше бы ты меня ударил, если бы я назвал тебя болваном. И не понял бы, что я так говорю от обиды на тебя.  
\- Я не хотел тебя обидеть. И я тебя больше никогда не ударю.  
\- Раньше бы ты даже не понял, что ты меня обидел.  
Крепко обняв Локи, Тор поцеловал его, демонстрируя свою любовь.  
\- Все-таки ты поумнел, - усмехнулся тот, уютно устраиваясь в его объятиях.  
\- Удивительно, правда? - басовито расхохотался громовержец. - Я ведь никогда не хотел тебя этим обидеть. Мне всегда нравилось, что ты такой слабый и нуждаешься в моей защите.  
\- Но ты обижал меня, а не защищал... Очень часто обижал... Дразнил меня. Говорил, что я похож на девочку. Смеялся над тем, что я учусь магии. Говорил, что магия ерунда.  
\- Я не понимал, что тебе обидно.  
\- Я теперь понимаю... А раньше мне казалось, что ты специально хочешь меня обидеть...  
\- Мы всегда шутили друг над другом, и никто не обижался. Только если настроение плохое было...  
\- Потому что вы любили друг друга. А меня всегда все ненавидели... У меня не было друзей, и я всегда был одинок.  
\- Ты мне никогда не говорил о том, что чувствуешь.  
\- Я прятал свои чувства, потому что боялся, что над ними будут смеяться.  
Локи... Сколько же боли он пережил в детстве. И в юности. И потом... Из нее состояла вся его жизнь.  
\- Если бы я только был к тебе внимательнее... - вздохнул Тор, утыкаясь в его гладко прилизанные волосы.  
\- Я просто хотел, чтобы меня любили, - шепнул маг. - И чтобы ты оценил меня по достоинству. И уважал меня.  
\- А теперь? Теперь тебе нравится, как я к тебе отношусь? Я все делаю правильно?  
\- Очень нравится, - улыбнулся Локи.  
Притянув брата к себе за бороду, он поцеловал его в губы. Ему были предначертаны страдания. Судьбу было не обмануть. Пусть ненадолго, но у них получилось.

После обеда Локи пропал. Тор обошел весь остров и, не найдя брата, всерьез забеспокоился.  
Локи оказался во дворце. Притаившись за колонной, он втихаря подстраивал пакости всем проходящим мимо асам. Заметив его, Тор раскатисто заржал, привлекая к ним внимание. От сердца отлегло - с братом все было в порядке. Трикстер подскочил на месте, перепуганный его громким смехом.  
\- Ты совсем не изменился, - ласково пожурил Тор, сгребая его в объятия.  
\- Я хотел вспомнить молодость. И нечего так ко мне подкрадываться, а то помру от испуга, - проворчал Локи, сердито сопя.  
Громовержец сделал такое виноватое лицо, на которое только был способен.  
\- У тебя такая куча детей, - продолжал возмущаться маг. - Ты наверно несколько лет не останавливаясь трахался.  
\- Я со многими женщинами спал... У меня было много жен и любовниц...  
\- Старый извращенец!  
\- Я еще молодой был тогда...  
\- Да ты и сейчас такой же!  
\- Я больше не трахаюсь со всеми подряд...  
\- Зато меня так трахаешь, что я чуть ли не разваливаюсь!  
\- Я думал, что тебе нравится...  
\- Мне нравится, - остыл Локи. Ему не хотелось снова поднимать эту тему.  
\- Я не хочу причинять тебе вред...  
\- Мне нравится то, что ты со мной делаешь.  
Тор тяжело вздохнул, крепко прижимая брата к своей могучей груди. Тот захрипел, заставляя его испуганно отпрянуть.  
\- У тебя силищи только прибавилось с годами, - проворчал Локи. - А я старая развалина, со мной надо бережно.  
\- Извини... - в который раз попросил прощения громовержец.  
Усмехнувшись, трикстер провел рукой по его животу и, подобравшись к члену, сжал его через ткань штанов. Тор охнул и зажмурился, издав короткий вздох. Но насладиться приятными ощущениям не дал довольно ощутимый шлепок по заднице. Локи озорно ухмыльнулся и кинулся прочь. Тор ринулся вдогонку и сграбастал его в объятия, принимаясь щекотать. Захохотав, маг стал отбиваться и брыкаться, но на смену щекотке пришли поцелуи.  
\- Тор, ну не здесь же! - кое-как смог выдавить Локи. - Я стесняюсь тут, тут народу много, они услышат.  
Они быстро вернулись на остров. Соскочив с рук брата, трикстер повел его в спальню.  
\- Ты такой хрупкий... - заметил Тор, оглядывая брата, когда тот начал раздеваться.  
\- А ты огромный громила, - огрызнулся тот. - Ты меня трахать будешь или языком чесать?  
На этот раз брат ласкал его очень нежно и бережно. Гладил каждый участок кожи, целовал, иногда слабо прикусывал и тут же снова целовал и зализывал, стараясь не оставлять синяков и отметин. Локи выгибался и мурлыкал от удовольствия. Прелюдия нравилась ему больше остального. Она была наименее вредна для его здоровья.  
Когда Тор целовал в шею, его борода щекотала так, что хотелось отстраниться и потребовать сбрить ее вообще, но Локи только хихикал и сжимался, уворачиваясь от поцелуев в самые чувствительные места. Попросить быть более нежным и внимательным было как-то неловко. Магу нравилось то, что брат вытворял с ним. Но, будь он немного моложе и решительнее, это занятие могло бы понравиться ему куда больше.  
Локи был гибким и скользким, как змея, но порой он уставал от слишком долгого секса. Спина начинала затекать и болеть, ноги немели тем больше, чем сильнее и неистовее было наслаждение. Тор знал, что некоторое время после соития лучше не трогать брата. Обнять его, успокоить, убаюкать, чтобы он как следует отдохнул. Побыть рядом, чтобы быть уверенным, что его ничто не потревожит. А потом принести ему книг и еды и быть рядом, если вдруг Локи еще что-то понадобится.  
Все чаще Тор стал беспокоиться о том, как бы брату не стало хуже. Каждый раз, трахая его, он испытывал смутное чувство вины. Локи сам хотел этого, но...  
\- Ты в порядке? - спросил громовержец, обнимая брата и целуя в лоб.  
Локи фыркнул, поудобнее устраиваясь на его плече.  
\- Ты меня недооцениваешь.  
\- Сам жаловался, что разваливаешься после секса, - вздохнул Тор, крепче прижимая его к себе и поглаживая.  
\- Сегодня ты был нежным, - усмехнулся маг, прикрывая глаза.  
\- Старался... Чтобы ты не развалился...  
Локи хрипловато засмеялся. Брат заботливо укрыл его одеялом и погладил по волосам, целуя морщинистое лицо.  
\- Не надо на меня так смотреть, - попросил трикстер, не выдержав его жалобного взгляда.  
\- Что мне сделать, чтобы ты был счастлив? - отчаянно спросил Тор. - Что мне сделать, чтобы перечеркнуть прошлое?  
\- Я уже счастлив. Меня не тяготит прошлое. Его давно уже нет.  
Улыбнувшись, Локи накрыл ладонью грудь брата, прикладывая руку к бьющемуся под кожей сердцу. Вряд ли его сердцу было отмерено биться так же долго... Каждый день мог оказаться последним. Зачем было переживать о том, что любовь приносила боль?


	8. Время

Застав Локи в саду сидящим на траве, Тор подошел к нему сзади и заглянул через плечо. Маг вырезал фигурки из дерева - очень умело и точно. Среди нескольких фигурок громовержец заметил и себя, поднявшим кверху молот.  
\- Как красиво, Локи... - произнес он с искренним восхищением.  
\- Тебе бы тоже чем-нибудь руки занять, а то слоняешься без дела, - усмехнулся трикстер, оборачиваясь к брату.  
\- У меня уже нет сил, чтобы поднять молот... А больше я не знаю, что делать.  
\- Хочешь, я тебя научу вырезать по дереву?  
\- Сам вырезай. Слишком кропотливая работа для меня.  
\- Тупой громила.  
\- Я, между прочим, кучу солдат обучил! - возмутился Тор, сердито сопя.  
\- Ну вот я и говорю - тупой громила. Как перестал молотом махать, так уже и не знаешь, куда себя деть.  
\- Зато у меня умный и умелый брат, - улыбнулся громовержец, обнимая Локи.  
\- Я тебе не брат, - получил он в ответ.  
\- Кем бы ты ни был, ты все равно умный и умелый. И любимый. А остальное не важно.  
\- Ты даже не заметил, что я издеваюсь, - вздохнул Локи. - С тобой стало не так весело ругаться.  
\- Потому что я не хочу ругаться. Это раньше я на любое твое слово давал тебе в морду.  
\- Я тоже не хочу получить в морду. Но совсем не ругаться тоже скучно же.  
\- Локи любит склоки, - засмеялся Тор.  
Брат улегся к нему на колени, поудобнее устраиваясь.  
\- Ну не хочешь ругаться - гладь меня, - заявил он.  
Громовержец принялся заботливо гладить брата. Локи уложил голову ему на колени и прикрыл глаза. Он выглядел таким беззащитным и слабым... Его во что бы то ни стало хотелось защитить, уберечь. Тор знал, что никогда больше его не оставит. Может, после смерти их ждало новое перерождение, а может, Вальхалла. Впрочем... Локи скорее оказался бы в Хельхейме. Но даже туда Тор последовал бы за ним.  
\- А если я умру раньше тебя, что ты будешь делать? - спросил маг.  
Громовержец вздрогнул, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей.  
\- Последую за тобой.  
\- Тебя здесь совсем ничего больше не держит?  
\- Нет. Тут и без меня справятся.  
Подняв руку, Локи коснулся щеки брата. Тор накрыл его ладонь своей и прижал к губам. Он был бессилен отсрочить смерть. И мог лишь смотреть на то, как угасает брат. Но он был рядом. И пытался сделать счастливой каждую секунду его оставшейся жизни.

На закате Тор повел Локи на озеро. Вечерело, и понемногу становилось все темнее. Искупаться в сумерках показалось магу очень романтичным. Сбросив с себя одежду, он нырнул, заставив круги разойтись по водной глади. Громовержец кинулся за ним, боясь, как бы слабый брат ненароком не утонул.  
Тор вскрикнул, когда что-то в воде схватило его за ногу. Локи вынырнул и весело засмеялся.  
\- Проказничаешь все на старости лет, - усмехнулся брат, сгребая его в объятия и тиская.  
Затащив отбивающегося мага на берег, Тор прижал его к себе и принялся целовать.  
\- Не дал на тебя побрызгаться! - обиженно засопел Локи, уворачиваясь от поцелуев.  
\- А ты еще и брызгаться хотел? - сдвинул брови громовержец. - Коварный братик!  
\- Хотел-хотел! - подтвердил трикстер.  
\- А я тебя за это накажу!  
\- Эй! За замысел преступления не наказывают!  
\- А тебя надо бы!  
Схватив в охапку брыкающегося брата, Тор закинул его себе на плечо и потащил в дом. Локи фыркал и колотил его по спине, недовольно брыкаясь. Громовержец повалил его на кровать и стал щекотать, на что маг засмеялся и принялся отбиваться. Когда брат сжал его в объятиях, он доверчиво прижался к нему и закрыл глаза. Поцелуи накрыли дрожащие веки. Локи тихо застонал и сжал одеяло.  
Сколько же в нем теперь было тепла и нежности... Тор знал, что больше брат никогда не солжет ему. Никогда не предаст, не подставит, не бросит. Если бы он пришел к Локи раньше... Если бы освободил его, когда он был еще молод... Разве все сложилось бы так? Разве трикстер не обманул бы его, чтобы захватить трон? Чтобы отомстить за свое унижение? Разве он смог бы простить?  
\- О чем ты думаешь? - тихо спросил маг, касаясь щеки брата и разворачивая к себе его лицо.  
\- У нас мало времени, - вздохнул Тор, крепко прижимая его к себе. - Но все же оно есть.


	9. Проказы

Заметив брата взобравшимся на высокое дерево, Тор обеспокоенно поспешил к нему. Локи беззаботно болтал ногами, сидя на прочном суку, и меланхолично оглядывал окрестности.  
\- Ты зачем на дерево залез? - строго вопросил подоспевший брат.  
\- Тут хорошо. Тут многое видно, - равнодушно пояснил маг.  
\- А вдруг ты упадешь? У тебя кости хрупкие... Вдруг все себе сломаешь?  
\- А ты меня лови, - игриво усмехнулся Локи.  
И упал вниз, точно на руки к подхватившему его Тору. Прижавшись к груди брата, трикстер почувствовал, как громко колотится его сердце.  
\- Я так за тебя испугался... - прошептал громовержец, сжимая его в объятиях.  
\- Я знал, что ты поймаешь, - пожал плечами маг, обнимая его за шею и целуя в щеку. - Какой я вредный.  
\- Да вообще вредняшка, - добродушно усмехнулся Тор.  
Локи игриво хихикнул, глядя на брата озорными глазами, и сексуально прикусил палец, приложенный к губам.   
\- Ты такой озорник и проказник, - с наигранным укором пожурил громовержец, потискав его и поставив на землю. - И такой красивый и соблазнительный.  
\- Для тебя красиво все, во что можно сунуть свой член, - усмехнулся маг.  
\- Грубиян, - вздохнул Тор.

Это было далеко не последнее озорство за этот день. Часом позже Тор обнаружил Локи на берегу озера. Маг стоял, прислонившись к дереву, и загорал абсолютно обнаженным. Лишь на голове у него красовался любимый рогатый шлем. Застыв, громовержец прошелся взглядом по его далекой от идеала старческой фигуре и сглотнул. Трикстер, заметив его, усмехнулся, чуть прикусил приложенный к губам палец и отвел взгляд, изображая наигранное смущение.  
\- Старый извращенец, - засмеялся он, заметив, как Тор покраснел и отвернулся, пряча заметный стояк.  
\- Я извращенец? - праведно возмутился громовержец. - Это ты стоишь тут в одних рогах!  
\- На колени предо мной! - приказал Локи, смеясь.  
И Тор действительно опустился на колени и, обхватив тонкие, слабые ноги, принялся целовать их и тереться о них лицом. Охнув, маг прикусил губу и зажмурился, ощущая, как пушистая и мягкая борода трется о внутреннюю сторону бедер.  
\- Ну что ты делаешь, - промямлил он, впрочем, не оказывая ни малейшей попытки сопротивления. - Ну отстань от меня, старикашка озабоченный.  
Тор всегда с точностью распознавал, когда Локи ломался, а когда его и правда лучше было оставить одного. Брат порой сидел мрачный и угрюмый, погруженный в собственные мысли. Попытавшись приставать к нему в такие моменты, громовержец рисковал получить тяжелую травму головы или боевые стринги вместо своего привычного одеяния. Иногда Локи бросал в него предметы. Хуже было, когда атаковал магией. Контрзаклинания порой вспоминались им с трудом и подолгу, а Тора не прельщало ходить с хвостом или женской грудью. Фантазия мага частенько превышала все рамки.  
Бывало, что Локи специально отшивал брата, ожидая, что Тор будет настойчивей его добиваться. Если он кокетничал, провоцировал, делал недвусмысленные намеки - сразу было понятно, чего он хочет. В такие моменты все было ясно по его взгляду - озорному и игривому. Чтобы понять, чего хочет брат, громовержцу приходилось быть внимательным к деталям. Еще Локи мог внезапно передумать, оттолкнуть его, когда Тор уже собирался как следует ему засадить. И Тор терпел, с пониманием вздыхая и удаляясь в ванную, чтобы снять напряжение куда менее приятным способом. Иногда брат соглашался ему подрочить или отсосать.  
Тор никогда больше не причинил бы ему боль, не сделал ничего против его воли. Даже если бы Локи совсем отказался ложиться с ним в постель - он принял бы это как должное. В юности... Скорее всего, он изнасиловал бы его, невзирая на протесты.  
\- Ну Тор... - почти бессвязно мямлил Локи, упершись рогами в дерево и прогнувшись, чтобы отставить задницу, которую брат с упоением вылизывал. - Ну хватит, ну что ты делаешь...  
Обняв его худенькую фигурку, громовержец безмятежно улыбнулся, кладя голову ему на поясницу и прикрывая глаза. Маг издал возмущенное: «Эй!» и дернул задницей, не позволяя дрыхнуть на ней обленившемуся брату. Тот засмеялся и, шлепнув Локи по попе, поднялся с травы.  
\- У меня ноги затекли, - пожаловался он. - Если хочешь продолжения - пошли в кровать, а тут мне неудобно!  
\- Хочу дождь, - внезапно заявил маг, повисая у него на шее. - Молот ты поднять уже не можешь... А тучи можешь сделать?  
\- Нет... Для этого был нужен молот...  
\- Ууу, - разочарованно протянул Локи.  
\- Я же не маг, как ты...  
\- Магия меня тоже стала плохо слушаться.  
\- Мы состарились. Это неудивительно...  
\- Но ты все равно сильнее и лучше.  
\- Нет, - возразил Тор. - Ты лучше. Ты умнее меня и знаешь, чем заниматься. А я нет.  
\- Это глупый спор, - отмахнулся Локи. - Мы же уже не мальчишки.  
\- А мы разве спорим? - усмехнулся громовержец. - Мы комплименты говорим.  
\- О, ну тогда ты очень поумнел на старости лет, братец. А в молодости был дебил дебилом.  
Тор засмеялся. Локи притянул его к себе за бороду и поцеловал.  
\- Тор, давай кататься, - предложил он внезапно.  
\- Где кататься? - не понял громовержец. - На чем?  
\- На тебе! - заявил маг и бесцеремонно взобрался ему на плечи.  
\- Локи! - возмутился Тор, шокированный такой наглостью. - Мы не дети, чтобы играть в лошадки!  
\- Нннно-о-о-о-о! - не внимал протестам трикстер.  
\- Ну ладно, ладно!  
Повинуясь капризам младшего братишки, Тор принялся катать его по поляне. Это казалось ужасно несправедливым. Рога-то были у Локи, и он куда больше походил на то, на чем можно было передвигаться.  
\- Тор, ты занудный старикашка, - усмехнулся маг. - А я останусь вечно молодым.  
\- Почему это?  
\- Зану-у-уда, зану-у-уда! - поддразнил трикстер.  
\- Может я и зануда, но ты-то как молодым оставаться собрался?  
\- А ты не разговаривай, ты вези давай.  
Под хихиканья Локи Тор повез его дальше. Маг, взгромоздившийся на его плечи, почти ничего не весил, и тащить его на себе было легко. Играть в лошадки он устал куда быстрее Тора.  
\- Пойдем поедим, я проголодался, - предложил он, закрывая брату глаза ладошками.  
Тор усмехнулся и, стащив трикстера со своих плеч, поставил его на землю. По пути к дому Локи, так и не наигравшись, шлепнул брата по заднице, но был пойман за руку и наказан поцелуем. Игриво усмехнувшись, он сел за стол, невинно потупив глазки, и стал дожидаться обеда.  
Громовержец притащил много блюд с самой разнообразной едой и, усевшись рядом, принялся уминать все по порядку. Локи же ел только фрукты и ягоды.  
\- Ты бы что-то посерьезнее поел... - заметил Тор, доедая уже второе блюдо, и потянулся к третьему.  
\- Что?  
\- Ну суп, мясо...  
\- Не хочу. А мясо я не ем.  
\- С каких пор? - удивился громовержец.  
Локи постучал его по лбу.  
\- Я мясо никогда не ел.  
\- Тогда понятно, почему ты весишь как перышко! Ты вообще ничего не ешь!  
\- Мне хватает, - сдержанно возразил Локи, поджав губы.  
\- Ты худой! И взгляд у тебя голодный! - не унимался Тор.  
\- Так вот почему ты такой огромный, - фыркнул маг, глядя на то, как брат планомерно наелся кучи жареного мяса, двух тарелок супа и напился вина.  
\- Да, я много кушаю! А ты не кушаешь, вот и тощий!  
\- Так моя проблема в том, что я мало ел?  
\- Да!  
Тор раскатисто заржал, когда Локи закатил глаза и приложил ладонь к лицу.  
\- Дуралей, - добродушно вздохнул трикстер. - Ладно, давай свою еду.  
\- Ты что-то еще будешь есть? - оживился громовержец.  
\- Давай мне всего.  
\- Даже мясо?  
\- Нет, мясо не буду.  
Сбегав на кухню, Тор принес ему суп, яичницу, лапшу с сыром, омлет, оладьи, салат, кашу, бутерброды, жареную рыбу и большой торт. Посмотрев на все это, Локи застыл, округлив глаза.  
\- Ты думаешь, я все это съем? - спросил он с сомнением.  
\- А ты это все съесть обязан! Чтобы потолстеть! - засмеялся Тор.  
\- Ну и буду я жирным и старым, - буркнул маг.  
\- Да я шучу. Знаю, что ты все не съешь. Выбери отсюда то, что нравится. Остальное я унесу.  
Немного поразмышляв, Локи съел суп, салат, бутерброды и маленький кусочек торта.  
\- Ну хоть так... - вздохнул Тор, с тоской оглядывая все, что осталось.  
\- Я и так объелся. Как в тебя столько влезает? У тебя в желудке черная дыра?  
\- Я поражаюсь, как ты таким мизерным количеством наедаешься.  
\- Да ты посмотри на меня и на себя. Ты же огромный.  
\- А ты мелкий.  
Заметив, как Локи насупился, Тор обнял его и пробормотал виноватое:  
\- Прости... Я тебя обидел? Я просто подшучивал над тобой...  
\- Да нет, - ответил маг, прижимаясь и утыкаясь щекой в его мускулистую грудь.  
Тор ласково погладил его по голове.  
\- Просто не хотелось бы тебя обидеть, подшучивая... Не хочу тебя ранить...  
\- Ты такой милый, - усмехнулся Локи, заставив брата смутиться. - Тупой громила, - усмехнулся он, потрепав его за щечку.  
Громовержец тепло улыбнулся, глядя на него синими глазами, за тысячелетия не потерявшими своего задорного блеска.  
\- Ты это с такой нежностью говоришь...


	10. Чувства

Окинув взглядом соблазнительную фигуру брата, стоящего у плиты в одном переднике, Локи грустно вздохнул. Тор повертел перед ним задом, играя мышцами и красуясь.  
\- Прекрати, - раздраженно велел маг.  
Не обращая внимания на недоуменный взгляд брата, Локи сел в кресло и мрачно уставился прямо перед собой.  
\- Что с тобой? - обеспокоенно спросил Тор, обнимая его.  
\- Демонстрируешь свое великолепное тело? - с обидой и резкостью поинтересовался маг. - Естественно, оно великолепное. Ты же не сидел все это время в тюрьме.  
\- Я... Я... - растерялся громовержец. - Я не хотел хвастаться...  
Крепче обняв уткнувшегося себе в ладони брата, Тор тихо пробормотал:  
\- Ну что ты...  
\- Я не представляю, как ты вообще меня трахать можешь... Такого морщинистого и уродливого...  
\- Я же люблю тебя... Зачем ты так...  
\- Просто... Я такой страшный по сравнению с тобой... Ты можешь меня соблазнять своим телом, а мне свое стыдно лишний раз показывать...  
\- Ты красивый, - шепнул Тор, в доказательство целуя брата в шею. Взяв его руку, он принялся целовать каждый пальчик.  
\- Ты же врешь... - обреченно проговорил Локи, опустив голову.  
\- Не вру! У меня же на тебя встает, значит, ты красивый!  
\- Ты все такой же мускулистый, красивый... А я вообще в сморщенный скелет превратился...  
\- Ты всегда был худеньким, - вздохнул громовержец, оглаживая тощие бока брата.  
\- И всегда тебе завидовал... Я теперь завидую себе молодому. В молодости в моей хрупкости хотя бы можно было увидеть красоту.  
\- Просто ты любишь завидовать, - усмехнулся Тор, крепко целуя его в лоб. - Ворчливый старикашка. Сейчас я тебя накормлю, может, поправишься наконец.  
\- Трудно не завидовать... - проговорил Локи, прикрыв глаза. - Когда твой брат прожил счастливую жизнь, а ты...  
\- Прости... Я знаю, мне никак не искупить свою вину... Если бы я мог, я бы отдал свою жизнь, чтобы вернуть тебе твою...  
\- Я тебя ни в чем не виню. Ты же не виноват в том, что ты сильный, что ты чистокровный ас и родной сын Одина...  
Взяв руку брата, Тор крепко поцеловал ее. В последнее время Локи часто бывал напряженным, нервным, излишне ранимым. Тор не знал, как поговорить с ним об этом. Хотел ли брат, чтобы он совал свой нос в его дела? Или это было бы обычной заботой? Так хотелось узнать, что его тревожит...  
Принеся брату еду, громовержец уселся за стол напротив него. Локи принялся есть, поглядывая на Тора. Тот не притронулся к обеду.  
\- Ты что не ешь? - удивился маг.  
\- Не хочется, аппетита нет, - буркнул Тор.  
Слова вертелись на языке, но он никак не мог набраться смелости высказать их вслух. Сколько тысячелетий он потратил, чтобы решиться прийти к брату... Время было упущено. Второго шанса больше не будет.  
\- Тебе больше ничего не хочется сказать? - нервно спросил он, не зная, как начать разговор.  
\- Хочу сказать, что все тебе простил, - улыбнулся Локи. - У меня было много времени подумать... Жаль только, что ты даже не приходил навестить меня в тюрьме...  
\- Я не мог разобраться в своих чувствах...  
\- Ты ненавидел меня?  
\- Нет. Я любил... Но боялся себе в этом признаться... Боялся, что если увижу тебя, мне придется отречься от всего, во что я верил...  
\- Вот как... А я тебя ненавидел...  
\- Я заслужил.  
Перебравшись на колени к брату, Локи обнял его за шею и поцеловал.  
\- Меня возбуждает твое тело, - тихо шепнул Тор, огладив его талию и положив на нее руки. - Потому что оно твое. А ты мой... В тебе тепло и приятно... Я люблю тебя...  
Крепче прижав к себе брата, он уткнулся ему в волосы и принялся ласково гладить по спине.  
\- Я буду с тобой до конца, - прошептал он ему на ушко. - Я тебя не оставлю. Не брошу больше никогда.  
\- Не так уж долго тебе осталось со мной мучиться, - мрачно усмехнулся Локи.  
\- И после смерти! - уверенно завил Тор, крепче сжимая объятия. - Я пойду за тобой, где бы ты ни оказался!  
\- Да прекрати, - раздраженно процедил маг, отталкивая его. - Я старый, слабый, ворчливый и капризный. Если уж решил меня терпеть, если тебя совесть замучила, то не надо врать.  
\- Локи... - только и смог растерянно выдавить Тор.  
Он не дал брату уйти. Поймав его за руки, развернул к себе. Локи дернулся, пытаясь высвободится из его хватки.  
\- Думаешь, я поверю в твои признания?! - воскликнул он. - Ты за всю жизнь не навестил меня ни разу! Когда мама умерла, я остался совсем один! Я не сошел с ума только потому, что у меня были мои иллюзии! Я прожил свою жизнь в иллюзиях, Тор! Пока у меня еще были силы лгать самому себе!  
Крепко вцепившись в брата, громовержец вдруг понял, что ноги совсем не слушаются. Колени подогнулись, и он медленно осел на пол, цепляясь за Локи. Тот испуганно замер, растерявшись и не зная, что делать. Он все-таки ненавидел его?..  
Последнее, что уловил Тор краем помутневшего сознания - пробивающиеся сквозь пелену оклики. Локи кричал его имя...

Он очнулся в своей постели. Обвел глазами потолок и стены, размышляя, как мог здесь оказаться. Произошло что-то странное, чего раньше никогда не происходило. Тору внезапно стало плохо.  
Локи...  
Вспомнив о нем, громовержец хотел кинуться на его поиски, но брат появился в спальне, неся с собой чашку с пахучим отваром. В полном молчании дойдя до кровати и присев на нее, он коснулся щеки Тора и заглянул в его глаза, взглядом выпрашивая прощения за то, что довел до такого. Поднес к его губам чашку. Тор выпил, и ему полегчало. В голове перестало гудеть, взор прояснился.  
\- Прости меня, - тихо попросил Локи до того, как громовержец успел произнести хоть слово. - Прости... Я так испугался...  
\- Как ты дотащил меня до постели? - недоуменно спросил Тор.  
Трикстер тихо засмеялся, крепко сжимая его руку.  
\- Я не знаю... Я не думал ни о чем в тот момент... Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты умирал...  
Тор улыбнулся, оглаживая его тонкие пальцы. Старый и немощный Локи смог отнести его в постель и приготовил ему лекарство... Значит, что бы он ни говорил, брат был дорог ему. У Тора отлегло от сердца.  
\- Я хочу попросить тебя... - начал маг. Он осторожно прилег рядом с братом и положил голову ему на плечо. - Не умирай раньше меня, пожалуйста. Я не хочу оставаться один.  
\- Не умру, - пообещал Тор, целуя его руку. - Я ни за что, никогда тебя не оставлю.  
Отчего-то ему показалось, что Локи поверил.


	11. Забота

\- Какие милые зверушки, - с умилением проговорил Тор, принимая из рук брата маленького котенка рыси.  
Потискав зверюшку, он заглянул в ее большие глазки и восторженно воскликнул:  
\- Она на меня смотрит!  
\- Это так мило, - усмехнулся Локи.  
Тор чмокнул рысенка в носик. Зверек забрыкался и, стоило громовержцу отпустить его, умчался в неизвестном направлении.  
\- Приходи со мной к ним, - улыбнулся маг, кладя голову брату на плечо.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Тор, обнимая его.  
Локи блаженно закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь объятиями. Брат перебирал его волосы, коротко целовал, сжимал переплетенные пальцы. Было так тихо и спокойно. Безмятежно, будто в хорошем сне. На лицо упал невесомый цветок с розового дерева, под которым они сидели. Маг поднес его к носу, вдыхая приятный аромат. Все вокруг цвело и благоухало. Невдалеке распустились цветы, которые Тор посадил для него. Время конца неумолимо приближалось. Вряд ли ему доведется увидеть, как подрастут молодые зверушки...  
Выгнувшись, Локи припал к губам брата, вовлекая того в глубокий, долгий, полный нежности поцелуй. Тор, не теряя времени, обхватил его ручищами, крепко прижимая к себе и заставляя упереться задом в свой могучий член. Маг поднес палец к губам и кокетливо прикусил.  
\- Извращенец, - хихикнул он, шлепая его по руке, тянущейся к паху.  
\- Кокетник, - засмеялся Тор.  
\- Да ну тебя, - фыркнул Локи, надув губы. - Тебе сразу секс подавай. Распустил тут свои лапищи.  
Громовержец виновато посмотрел на брата. Тот усмехнулся, высвобождаясь из объятий и поднимаясь с травы.  
\- Подожди здесь. Когда я позову, зайдешь в дом. Только не подглядывай, - погрозил Локи, чмокнув брата в щеку. - Это сюрприз.  
Он позвал Тора спустя пару минут. Зайдя в дом, громовержец обнаружил там молодого брата, в призывной позе развалившегося на кровати. Соблазнительно прикусив губу, Локи томно смотрел на него из-под полуприкрытых век, лаская пальцами порозовевшие сосочки. На его стройных ножках были чулки. Тор охнул и покраснел, забираясь на кровать и оглаживая выставленное бедро брата.  
Он целовал его всего, и Локи бился в его объятиях, отдаваясь сладкому наслаждению. Когда Тор вошел, он просил двигаться сильнее и жестче, и брат поддался на уговоры, сменив обычную нежность грубой страстью. Кровать скрипела, маг стонал и кусал подушку, прогнувшись и насаживаясь задом на крепкий член громовержца. Он почти кричал, когда Тор неистово трахал его, вжимая в кровать, и цеплялся за простыни, пока не излился на них и не повалился на бок, тяжело дыша. На этот раз они достигли пика почти одновременно. Иллюзия развеялась - магия слабела после такого.  
\- Как разошелся, - усмехнулся Локи, устало прикрывая глаза. - Погладь меня, пока я не усну.  
Тор прижал к себе брата, принявшись гладить его по волосам. Маг уснул в его объятиях, уткнувшись в могучее плечо. Тепло улыбнувшись, громовержец коснулся пальцем его тонких губ, мягко оглаживая их. Дыхание трикстера было ровным и безмятежным, но немного хрипловатым. Тор прошелся пальцами по каждой морщинке, каждому несовершенству постаревшей кожи. Сколько лет были потеряны зря... Сколько возможностей упущено...  
Сможет ли он смотреть, как умирает Локи и корить себя за бессилие, за невозможность что-то изменить? Он отправится следом за ним, обязательно. И, где бы брат ни оказался, сотворит для него такое же тихое место, как этот остров. И Локи будет счастлив. Обязательно будет.

\- Как ты? - взволнованно спросил Тор, прибежав на глухой кашель проснувшегося брата.  
\- Ты еще спрашиваешь, старый извращенец, - фыркнул Локи, кряхтя переворачиваясь на другой бок и укутываясь в одеяло. - Иди завтрак готовь. А я поваляюсь еще.  
Завтрак Тор принес ему в постель. Помыв посуду после трапезы, он и сам прилег рядом с братом, сгребая его в объятия.  
\- Сходим к твоим зверушкам? - спросил он, утыкаясь ему в волосы.  
\- Мне тяжело ходить, я лучше полежу, - отказался Локи. - Принеси мне книжку.  
Оставив брата наедине с книгой, Тор ушел, решив не мешать ему. Когда он вернулся, на животе у мага лежала та самая маленькая рысь, которую ему довелось подержать на руках.  
\- Ой, откуда эта прелесть? - спросил он, мгновенно умиляясь.  
\- Ты дверь в дом не закрыл, вот она и пришла, - пояснил Локи.  
Рысь мурлыкала. Маг гладил ее по мягкой шерстке и улыбался, давно отложив в сторону книгу. Было так тепло, по-домашнему уютно. Тор заключил брата в объятия, утыкаясь ему в макушку.  
\- А я к твоим зверушкам ходил, - поведал он. - Но они меня испугались...  
\- Ты большой и страшный, я тебя тоже боюсь.  
\- Правда? - переспросил громовержец дрогнувшим голосом.  
\- Ты что, шуток не понимаешь? Какой ты стал ранимый.  
\- Я просто испугался, что обидел тебя...  
\- Чем? Ты заботишься обо мне. Ты внимательный и нежный.  
Тор вздохнул, крепче прижимая к себе брата.  
\- Ну вдруг я все еще... тебя пугаю. Вдруг я сделал что-то не так, и не заметил... как в молодости.  
\- Ты больше не ведешь себя как в молодости.  
Взяв мага за руку, громовержец припал губами к его ладони. Рысь спрыгнула и недовольно ушла, оставив братьев вдвоем.  
\- Ну вот, ты ее спугнул, - огорчился Локи.  
\- Прости...  
\- Почему ты все время извиняешься?  
\- Я перед тобой раньше никогда не извинялся...  
\- Компенсируешь?  
\- Да...  
Поцеловав губы брата, растянувшиеся в усмешке, Тор предложил пойти поискать сбежавшего котенка.  
\- Не мучай животное, - отказался Локи. - Лучше побудь со мной. Если отнесешь меня на веранду, мы сможем попить чай на свежем воздухе.  
Подхватив мага на руки, громовержец вынес его из дома и усадил за столик на веранде. Разлив чай по чашкам, он уселся напротив и едва не подавился чаем, следя за тем, как брат сексуально облизывает губы и томно прикрывает глаза. Не удержавшись, он погладил его по колену.  
\- Опять руки распускаешь, старикашка озабоченный, - ворчливо фыркнул Локи.  
\- А ты стреляешь глазками! - праведно возмутился Тор.  
Локи показал ему язык. Тор показал в ответ. Трикстер тихо посмеивался, уткнувшись в чашку. Хитро улыбаясь, он принялся гладить брата ногой по бедру, раздразнивая и провоцируя.  
\- Ты такой сексуальный, - вздохнул громовержец, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не опрокинуть столик и не наброситься на мага.  
\- Я же старый и страшный, - возразил тот.  
\- Все равно сексуальный.  
\- Ну спасибо.  
\- Прекрати дразнить, - выпалил Тор, не в силах смотреть на то, как брат облизывает губы и покусывает пальцы.  
\- Да когда у тебя уже член отвалится, - проворчал Локи, убирая ногу и продолжая пить чай. - Мало ты меня, что ли, утром отымел.  
\- Прости, - пробормотал громовержец, потупившись. - А тебе сидеть не больно? Может, мне кровать принести, чтобы тебе было удобнее?  
\- Ты это серьезно?  
Тор вздохнул, виновато уставившись в чашку. Позже он все-таки притащил для Локи диван, на котором брат возжелал возлечь. Поудобнее устроившись с книгой, Локи расслабился, предвкушая тихий вечерок, как вдруг на него упало яблоко, метко тюкнув прямо в лоб. Трикстер вскрикнул и выругался, накрываясь книгой для защиты от последующих внезапных снарядов.  
\- Ты чего? - обеспокоенно спросил Тор, крутящийся неподалеку.  
\- На меня яблоко упало, дебил! - возмущенно пожаловался Локи.  
\- Боже... Я подумал, что на тебя читаури упал!  
Локи обиженно кинул в брата яблоком, которое тот с легкостью поймал и откусил, довольно хрумкая.  
\- Оно тебя сюда ударило? - спросил он, целуя насупившегося брата в лобик.  
Тот проворчал что-то сердитое.  
\- Поцелую и все пройдет, - улыбнулся Тор, сгребая его в объятия.  
\- Наивный, - фыркнул маг.  
\- Ты обиделся?  
\- Целуй давай!  
От поцелуев Локи оттаял и замурлыкал, как кот, довольно жмуря глазки.  
\- Ты такая прелесть, - улыбнулся громовержец, потискав его.  
\- Я? - не поверил маг.  
\- Да. Такой милый.  
Поцеловав покрасневшие щечки смущенного брата, Тор уселся на диван, кладя его голову себе на колени.  
\- Извращенец, - буркнул Локи, отворачиваясь.  
\- Почему? Что извращенного в любви?  
\- Любовь ко мне - это извращение.  
\- Кто придумал такую ерунду?  
\- Я!  
\- Выкинь ее из головы!  
Локи возмущенно засопел.  
\- Ты прекрасен, - шепнул ему Тор.  
\- Не ври!  
\- Я не вру. Правда не вру. Ты в любом облике прекрасен. Потому что это ты. Ты всегда хрупкий и беззащитный. Тебя хочется беречь.  
\- А ты огромный и тупой, - огрызнулся маг.  
\- Ты все еще обижаешься? Ты мне не веришь?  
\- Я вредный и капризный, - заявил Локи. - Не хочу этот дурацкий диван, сделай мне кресло-качалку!  
Тор мгновенно согласился. Через пару часов у трикстера было замечательное кресло, в которое он тут же уселся.  
\- Ну как? Удобно? - спросил громовержец и довольно улыбнулся, когда брат кивнул.  
Оставив Локи попивать чаек и качаться в новом кресле, Тор ушел отжиматься неподалеку. Заметив, как после нескольких отжиманий брат встал и схватился за поясницу, трикстер расхохотался.   
\- Не выделывайся больше, - усмехнулся он.  
\- Я просто решил проверить свой предел! - возмущенно воскликнул Тор. - Я просто уже устал! Когда тебе качалку делал!  
\- Просто ты уже старикашка, - поддразнил Локи, показывая ему язык.  
\- Ты все еще такой озорной, - улыбнулся громовержец, с нежностью глядя на брата.  
Кряхтя, он подошел к нему и заключил в объятия.  
\- А ты такой горячий, - усмехнулся маг, прижимаясь к Тору и утыкаясь ему в грудь.  
\- А ты прохладный. Так приятно обнимать тебя в жару...  
\- Ты же не развалишься, если будешь носить меня на ручках?  
\- Нет, не развалюсь, - засмеялся Тор. - Ты легкий. А я еще о-го-го.  
Локи вздохнул, погладив его по спине. Что бы ни говорил брат, но они оба уже были совсем не те...


	12. Слабость

Лежа в гамаке и вчитываясь в книгу, Локи уловил на себе теплый взгляд брата. Усмехнувшись, он кокетливо приложил пальцы к губам и чуть прикусил, скосив глаза на Тора. Тот взял его руку и поцеловал, проходясь по шершавой морщинистой коже.  
\- Все еще кокетничаешь, озабоченный старикашка.  
\- Расчехляй свой мльеннир, о могучий Тор, - засмеялся Локи.  
Громовержец принялся торопливо расстегивать штаны.  
\- Ну что, готов меня принять? - спросил он, приобнимая брата за талию. Маг хихикнул в ладонь, глядя на член брата так, как будто впервые его увидел.  
\- А если бы я был размером с обычного ледяного великана, у меня был бы больше! - заявил он. - В половину тебя!  
Тор ничего не ответил, всецело поглощенный ласками. Локи уворачивался от его поцелуев.  
\- Эй, так нечестно! - возмутился громовержец. - Вредина старая!  
\- А ты, чем грубить, лучше бы поухаживал, противный старикашка, - усмехнулся маг и игриво пихнул его в грудь.  
\- И как же мне поухаживать за тобой? - спросил Тор, становясь на одно колено и припадая губами к его руке.  
Локи свесился с гамака и потрепал его по волосам.  
\- Ну уж придумай.  
\- Мне ухаживать за тобой с торчащим из штанов членом?  
\- Встань, я тебе отсосу, - согласился маг, закатив глаза. - Старикашка, а все туда же.  
Обхватив губами член брата, Локи принялся ласкать его умело и старательно. Тор положил ладонь ему на голову, цепляясь за седые пряди, и довольно заурчал, жмурясь, как кот. С Локи ему было хорошо так, как ни с кем больше. Он праздно прожил свою жизнь, в ней редко находилось место горю и беде. И все же лучшим было время, которое он провел с братом на их маленьком острове.  
Облизнув с губ сперму, Локи поднял глаза на брата.  
\- Вкусно? - с интересом спросил тот.  
\- Да прям. Разбежался.  
Громовержец засмеялся, прижимая его к себе. Маг положил голову ему на плечо.  
\- Я все еще жду ухаживаний, Тор.  
\- Каких?  
Локи пожал плечами.  
\- Удиви меня.  
Удивить Локи Тору не удалось. Приняв из рук брата протянутые ему цветы, маг уткнулся в них носом и чихнул.  
\- Ты же хотел ухаживаний... - растерянно вздохнул громовержец, почесывая в затылке.  
\- Тор, цветы - это банально, - заявил трикстер, закатывая глаза.  
\- О, тебе еще не банальные ухаживания надо? Какой же ты капризный старикашка.  
\- А будешь обзываться - я тебе не дам!  
Испугавшись, что Локи может обидеться, Тор сгреб его в объятия и стал тискать.  
\- Ты у меня такой замечательный, - подлизался он, решив взять брата комплиментами.  
Маг показал ему язык. Тор, не растерявшись, показал в ответ, за что получил по губам.  
\- Какой ты невоспитанный, - фыркнул Локи.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - шепнул громовержец, склоняясь к его ушку и скользя рукой по бедру.  
\- Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, старый извращенец, - хитро прищурился маг.  
Решив наконец сдаться, он перебрался на руки к Тору и позволил отнести себя в кровать. Брат принялся раздевать его и ласкать, крайне довольный. Посреди секса Локи закряхтел и отстранился, морщась от боли.  
\- Тебе плохо? - обеспокоенно спросил громовержец.  
\- Я сейчас, мне надо передохнуть.  
Тор смотрел так взволнованно, с какой-то жалостью. Локи отвернулся, чтобы не видеть этого взгляда, и уткнулся в подушку.  
\- Может, лекарей позвать? - предложил брат, нежно поглаживая его по спине.  
\- Не надо никого звать! - огрызнулся маг.  
\- Точно?  
\- Точно! Ты думаешь, я совсем старая развалина?  
\- Я испугался за тебя...  
\- А нечего меня считать слабаком! Я не слабак, понятно тебе?  
Тор попытался обнять брата, но тот отпихнул и ушел, на ходу заворачиваясь в одеяло. Громовержец поспешил за ним.  
Локи сидел на веранде и плакал, уткнувшись себе в ладони. Слезы текли по морщинистым щекам. Одеяло сползло со сгорбленной спины. Волосы растрепались, неровно облепив костлявые плечи.  
\- Локи! - воскликнул Тор, бросаясь к нему и заключая в объятия. - Что случилось? Почему ты плачешь?  
\- Мне страшно, Тор, - тихо ответил маг, прижимаясь и зарываясь лицом в его волосы. - Я старый, я скоро умру.  
\- Я всегда буду с тобой, - шепнул громовержец. - Даже после смерти. Не плачь. Ты еще жив. Когда мы умрем, я отправлюсь за тобой и сделаю рай там, куда бы мы ни попали.  
Как бы Тор ни старался, Локи был безутешен. Плач не унимали ни поцелуи, ни уговоры. Сердце разрывалось от бессилия. Опустившись перед братом на колени, громовержец припал губами к его ладони, бережно сжав в руках тонкие костлявые пальцы.  
\- Может, это моя судьба, Тор? - мрачно проговорил маг, поднимая заплаканные глаза. - Может, я просто не могу быть счастлив? Я просто неудачник, который вечно обречен проигрывать? Я устал, я хочу, чтобы все это просто прекратилось. Не могу больше страдать. Не могу раз за разом выносить неудачи. Я никогда не был счастлив, ни разу ничего не смог добиться.  
\- А со мной? - с надеждой спросил громовержец, сжимая его руку. - Разве ты не счастлив сейчас, здесь, со мной?  
\- Я совсем не об этом мечтал всю жизнь, - злобно прошипел Локи, отдергивая руку. - Жить с тобой в уединении, ни к чему не стремиться, только успокаивать твою совесть и удовлетворять твою похоть. Думаешь, будь я молодым, я стал бы терпеть тебя рядом? Думаешь, я не воспользовался бы твоей наивностью? Но зачем мне теперь все это?! Зачем ты вообще все это затеял?! Лучше бы я умер там, в тюрьме, не узнав, что может быть как-то иначе! Почему я снова должен терять то, что стало мне дорого?! Почему это снова происходит из-за тебя?!  
Тор растерянно смотрел на брата, ощущая давящее чувство вины. Оно затопило душу полностью. Даже вызволив брата из тюрьмы, он думал только о себе... Даже проживая каждый день ради него... Он правда искренне любил! Но разве этого было достаточно?..  
\- Прости, - отчаянно всхлипнул Тор, утыкаясь брату в колени и обнимая его за ноги. - Я не знаю, что еще могу сделать... Как исправить ошибки... У меня осталось так мало времени...  
\- Ты обещал любить так, чтобы хватило за все годы одиночества и унижения, - мрачно усмехнулся Локи, запуская пальцы ему в волосы. - Но мне всегда будет мало, Тор. Невозможно надышаться перед смертью. Даже если бы я провел с тобой всю жизнь, мне все равно было бы мало. Я не хочу умирать.  
Как хотелось сказать, что он не умрет... Что Тор обязательно что-нибудь придумает...  
\- Пойдем, - тихо сказал он вместо этого. - Уже так поздно, тебе пора ужинать.  
Локи прикрыл глаза, едва заметно кивая головой. Брат подхватил его на руки и унес в дом.


	13. Смерть

Веселый смех разносился по полю. Вприпрыжку убегая от брата, Локи стрелял в него магией, но промахивался. Тор ругался, уходя от снарядов. Они сильно замедляли бег. Все же догнав брата, он повалил его в густую траву и принялся покрывать поцелуями. Маг хихикал и извивался, выскальзывая из рук.  
Тор целовал все, что попадалось под губы - руки, щеки, грудь, шею, коленки. Когда поцелуй пришелся на ушко, Локи зафыркал и схватил брата за бороду, недовольно мотая головой.  
\- Напускал мне тут слюней в уши, - проворчал он, щелкая Тора по носу.  
Громовержец засмеялся и сгреб его в объятия. Повалившись рядом, он уставился на черное небо, на котором виднелись бриллиантовые россыпи звезд. Локи взял его за руку, переплетая их пальцы. Прохладный ветерок приятно ласкал кожу, травинки чуть щекотали ее. Откуда-то из леса доносился аромат цветущих деревьев.  
Локи прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь тихому умиротворению. Над ухом раздавалось дыхание брата, в лесу пели птицы, а где-то в траве стрекотал сверчок. Было одновременно и хорошо, и плохо. Тоска одолевала, мучила изнутри. Тревога и страх беспокоили из-за опасной близости смерти. И между тем в этот момент было так спокойно и прекрасно, как никогда в жизни.  
Страхи отошли на второй план, вытесненные сладкими, теплыми поцелуями брата. В траве, под звездным небом, Локи решил отдаться ему в последний раз.  
После долгой, нежной близости, в которую Локи вложил всю любовь, что у него осталась, он прижался к брату, ощущая его крепкие объятия.  
\- Тор, сделай все по-другому, - шепнул он, с тоской и решимостью глядя в черный космос. - Я хочу прожить жизнь с тобой. Без всякого трона. Без тюрьмы. Без вражды. Хочу вот так проводить каждую ночь. Просто наслаждаясь жизнью. С тобой.  
\- Так и будет, Локи, - тепло улыбнулся Тор, целуя его в щеку. - Так и будет...

Их нашли на том самом месте, обнявшимися и держащимися за руки. На лицах обоих были улыбки. Они были похоронены вместе, и весь Асгард провожал Локи не как преступника, а как возлюбленного их царя.

А где-то там, пронзая время и пространство, по полю, весело смеясь, бежали два юноши. И после, держась за руки, смотрели на яркие звезды.


End file.
